


Without Him, What Am I?

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: But I was inspired by Holmes and Watson’s Love, Love Poems, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes is a romantic, This can work for any two people, Villanelle Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Without him, what am I?No verse is left in me—A poem without a rhyme.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Without Him, What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Without him, what am I?

No verse is left in me—

A poem without a rhyme.

Without him, what am I?

Alone, I'd be not free!

A watch that keeps no time,

A poem without a rhyme,

And milkless morning tea—

A man in love with crime.

Without him, what am I?

No pardon by decree

When life is on the line. 

A poem without a rhyme,

And Venus would agree,

Can hardly love define.

Without him, what am I?

A poem without a rhyme.

Thank gods of land and sea

That he shall long be mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t @ me about style or form—it’s not a true villanelle, but it’s what I want it to be. :) If you’re a lovely person who enjoys short poetry, come find me on Instagram @the_secondhand_poet. And if you write poetry yourself and would like a new reader, feel free to let me know!


End file.
